Hakan's Island
by Zaqhirix Cheshire
Summary: AU! HTTYD. Hakan (Hiccup) Haddock is obsessed with his favorite book series, The (Mis)Adventures of the Dragon Riders. When the authors become stranded onto his small forest island, will his life change and go to the big city...or will his heroes stay and live on Berk? (NIM'S ISLAND TWIST)(PRE-HTTYD2)
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey, it's Cheshire! Welcome to Hakan's Island, otherwise known as...err...let's skip ahead to what I need to say. :/

Eboni is an OC of mine, Hakan's (Hiccup's) little sister. She's supposed to be another aspect of Toothless. She's about 6-7 years old. The story Hiccup is telling her is a mix between the inheritance series and the Last Dragon Chronicles. O

* * *

Argh! I don't know how you can make them all obey you and I CAN'T!" Eboni wailed.

Hiccup smiled, and put a hand on her shoulder, kneeling down to her height.

"It's because you're too loud and not calm. You see how I'm always calm when I deal with animals? It's because they're attracted to the peace," he explained.

Eboni scowled. "But they're still scared of me. Probably because I look like a freak," she mumbled.

Hiccup frowned. "You're no freak. If anything, they should be more attracted to you. Did I ever tell you about the time when dragons really walked the land…"

He launched into a story, Eboni staring at him with awe-struck eyes at his realistic storytelling. They walked back home, Hiccup holding the ebony dragon-winged girl's hand.

"And Saphira jumped from her post, zipping away to help her human friend. She struck the Red Death smack-dab in the snout, making him roar in rage. The Red Death called its friend the Green Death to help him battle Saphira, who was mad with incredible rage because he hurt her friend. The Green Death and the Red Death quickly pounded Saphira into a grease spot-just saying they beat her easily-" he added, as Eboni's mouth opened wide with horror.

"Anyway, Eragon had one more option left-grabbing the mystic Reptilian Sword that was right behind the Deaths. He gathered up all his courage to defeat the Deaths, charging in between their scaly legs screaming, 'FOR SAPHIRA AND ALL DRAGONS TO COME!' His girlfriend, Arya, watched in horror and fascination as Eragon grabbed the sword out of the stone holder, and swung it around, slashing the Deaths with supernatural strength. They roared with pain as Eragon chopped them into dragon bits-"

"Teeny tiny scaly dragon bits?" Eboni gasped.

Hiccup smiled, and nodded. "Extra teeny tiny scaly bits. He chopped them to literal dust, and Saphira and Arya stared at him in enthrallment at his amazing work. Eragon smiled at them, and Arya noticed he was crying-his fire tear, to be exact, as he slowly stood dying, fading into dust. Saphira was in so much pain from his death that she absorbed his fire tear and cried her own, leaving Arya with two tears as bright as the sun and the moon together."

Eboni's jaw dropped. "What she do with them?" she breathed.

Hiccup grinned even wider. "She melded herself with Eragon and Saphira's tears, and she transformed into a dragon-girl. Her ears got more elf-like, she sprouted beautiful blue wings just like Saphira's (back in the day of the Vikings, Saphira was called a Deadly Nadder), her eyes became slits, her fingernails became claws, and she felt so strong and mighty. She eventually became the queen of the dragons, and ruled the earth until more humans came to drive out the dragons. So now, legend has it that dragons sleep in tunnels super below the earth, where they lay forever, sleeping…" Hiccup finished, extending the 'sleeping' end to make it more suspenseful. Eboni giggled in wonder.

"How did Eragon cry a fire tear when he wasn't a dragon?" she asked.

"Eragon was using the Reptilian Sword, which made him half-dragon in the process, and also because his relationship with Saphira was so strong, he somehow molded his soul into a fire tear, just like a dragon!" Hiccup replied, poking Eboni in the stomach. She laughed, and raced him to their house, which was in the center of the island. Hiccup gasped for air, unable to keep up.

"Boni….my leg….still…handicapped…" he panted, leaning on a tree for support.

"Oh, sorry about that, Hakan," Eboni apologized. Hiccup forced a grin.

"I'm fine. Go tell Dad we got those pomegranates he wanted," he said, and Eboni ran inside the house, closing the door behind her.

Hiccup sat on the log bench they had outside the house, and a Komodo dragon plopped itself at his feet. A black cat leaped down from a nearby branch and sat down on the bench next to Hiccup.

"Hey, Toothless. Hi, Thorn," he greeted. Toothless gave a barely audible meow, and Thorn stayed silent.

"You two don't talk much," Hiccup muttered. Toothless gave him a sharp glare, and hissed loudly.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You are loud," Hiccup complained, and Eboni came racing outside. "Dad wants to talk to you right now," she said, and Hiccup blinked, following her into the house.

Toothless and Thorn stayed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"One, two…"

"Come on, 'Legs, you can do it!"

"Hurry up already so I can throttle Tuffnut already."

"Keep typing!"

Felix 'Fishlegs' Ingerman typed as fast as he could, and finished the page at less than five seconds.

"Yes! I beat my score!" he cheered.

Astrid smiled at him. "Good job, Fish. How long until the end?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we want to get to the 'Astrid punches Snotlout in the face' part," Rose 'Ruffnut' Thorston said gruffly, while at the same time beating up her brother, Thomas 'Tuffnut' Thorston.

Shane 'Snotlout' Jorgenson punched Ruff's arm, making her lose her hold on Tuffnut's neck and have him in return strangle her neck.

"I'm getting there, Ruff. But the Deadly Nadder attack just doesn't seem dangerous enough for the Vikings," Fishlegs said.

"What do you think, Meatlug?" he asked his hamster, which was currently lazily chewing a piece of lettuce from the corner of her cage. Stormfly, Astrid's cat, and Hookfang, Snotlout's dog, were chasing each other around the apartment.

"Snotlout, if that dog hurts my cat in any way…" Astrid threatened, and Snotlout easily got the message.

"Hookfang, down," he ordered, and the Doberman screeched to a halt.

Stormfly jumped up to the pile of file cabinets backed up on the wall of the office, which was filled with the adventures of the group's famous series, 'The (Mis)Adventures of the Dragon-Slayers'¸ which was about Astrid and Snotlout as Vikings back in the Viking days traveling around the sea and killing the evil dragons known as the Occult of Serpentill. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and their pets were also included as well.

Barf and Belch (Ruff and Tuff's twin snakes) were Hideous Zipplebacks, a two headed serpent that breathed both sparks and poisonous gas. Stormfly, Astrid's gray Russian blue cat, was an azure dragon known as a Deadly Nadder, a spiky dragon that shot spikes out of its tail. Hookfang was a red-scaled dragon known as a Monstrous Nightmare that could turn its entire body into flames and could shoot deadly coils of flame.

Meatlug was a Gronckle, a fat, slow moving dragon that could spit molten lava at its opponents.

"Well, what about just making one of the Nadders kidnap a dragon or rider and take them to the Serpentill king?" Astrid suggested. Fishlegs snapped his fingers.

"Brilliant! We'll get back to it later…I'm hungry," he said, and walked over to the small kitchen they had to make sandwiches.

Astrid and Snotlout pushed the twins away from each other, and locked Ruffnut in one room and Tuffnut in another.

"We'll somehow get lunch in there somehow!" Astrid called, making Snotlout snicker.

"Let me out!"

"This is not legit!" the twins screamed, while Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout ate lunch.


End file.
